halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mars
|daylength=24 hours, 39 minutes and 35 seconds |yearlength=668.6 days |atmosphere=0.7 (CO2, N2, O2) |surface temperature=Between -84C and 26C |adjective=Martian |population= |species=Human |societal approximation= |government=UEG |technology tier=Tier 3 |current threat to array= }} Mars, known to Forerunners as Edom, is the fourth planet in the Sol system, after Earth, but before Jupiter. History The Forerunners Mars was once part of the Forerunner Empire 100,000 years ago, when it was known as Edom. The planet was mostly inhabited with Miner-class Forerunners. Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting was sent there by his Builder family to "learn discipline." Human Colonization Mars was the first world colonized by humanity in 2080 and quickly became a major industrial hub. It has since been terraformed into a planet with near-Earth conditions, becoming home to many. Early Conflicts A Martian miner, by the name of Vladimir Koslov would create a Neo-Communist movement in the city of Oenotria and quickly spread around the planet. Later, prior to the Interplanetary War, Mars was the site of a decisive battle during a period where the United Nations organization transitioned into the United Nations Space Command.[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Xbox.com: Halo Storyline] (Defunct, Copy on [http://halo.bungie.org/misc/mstimeline2.html HBO Forums] and [http://web.archive.org/web/20080424150226/www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Wayback Machine]) The UNSC Marines routed the neo-Communist Koslovics on the planet before moving on to destroy the Koslovic and Frieden movements throughout the solar system. Following the signing of the Callisto Treaty the remaining Koslovics were summarily dealt with in a series of harsh crackdowns. Insurrection is reading news reports of attacks on New Harmony, Mars.]] Mars wasn't immune to the Insurrection. In 2526, a terrorist group attempted to attack New Harmony's spaceport. However, the plot was foiled. Human-Covenant War above Mars.]] During the Human-Covenant War, a contingency plan was composed where Earth's and Mars' military industry facilities would be relocated once their locations were at considerable risk of being discovered. As well, many refugees from glassed colonies were moved to the planet, such as those from Carrow and Arcadia. Refugees at Valles Marineris rioted, a situation that required the UEG Diplomatic Corps. After the Fall of Reach, NAVCOM concluded that Earth's location had likely been compromised, and evacuations began. Evacuations were not completed in time, and the Misriah facilities were brought into full production to resupply UNSC forces.Halo 3: ODST - Promotional Material: Halo: Arms Race Attack on Mars Once again, Mars was the site of a large scale engagement set on the fields of Mare Erythraeum. There, Colonel James Ackerson and his UNSC Defense Forces combated against the Covenant Loyalist Army, commanded by Jiralhanae Chieftain Lepidus, a battle the UNSC also lost.Halo: Uprising Issue 1 Post-war Sometime before 2558, Operation: FOCUS LENS 2555 was conducted on the planet.Halo 5: Guardians Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Holly Tanaka Dossier Card Economy Trade While not much is known about the trading on Mars. Misriah Armories does produce their products on Mars and then more then likely ships out their products to other colonies. It is known though, that Mars had at least one space elevator. Following the war, a new Slipstream Space route was discovered that connected Mars, the shipbuilding yards at Tribute, and a small mining Outer Colony, Ruthersburg. Shipbuilding In orbit, there were several shipyards. One of these facilities was the Reyes-McLees Shipyards. After the war, these shipyards and the ones on the surface remained the primary UNSC shipyards. Corporations On Planet There are many corporations that call Mars their home, either through commercial/administrative offices or industrial complexes. One company, AMG Transport Dynamics, has had a near 200 year relationship with Mars, economically. Advertisements for the Z-12 Warthog featured the rugged highlands of Mars. By 2552, AMG had facilities on the planet.Halo 3: ODST - Image: Asklon Cities List Poster List *Misriah Armories *Oros Trading Company *Jotun Heavy Industries *Acheron Security *Ushuaia Armory *AMG Transport Dynamics *Daedalia Technology Government Defenses Mars was under the protection of the Home Fleet, which protected the entire Sol system. The ODSTs also had their primary HQ in Kenosha. Defense contractors with the UNSC created several Munera Platforms around Mars in order to help train SPARTAN-IVs and test MJOLNIR Second Generation armor. Culture Demographics New Harmony was one of Mars' most populated cities. Physical Aspects Ground Locations *Katagalugan **New Legaspi **New Manila *Seven Hills **Losantiville *Acheron Fossae **Gdynia *Mare Erythraeum **Tricode Village *Tanais **Kenosha *Argyre Planitia *Olympus Highlands *Acidalia *Valles Marineris *Terra Cimmeria *Lake Komeno Cities *New Paris **Paris Island *New Harmony **New Harmony Spaceport *Ganymede Orbital *Chiron Testing Station **Chiron TL-34 *Reyes-McLees Shipyards *Phobos Penal Colony Known Residents Born On These were the people who were born on Mars. *Cadmon Lasky *Thomas Lasky *Nicole-458 *Petra Janecek *Taylor H. Miles *Benjamín M. Nùñez *Gregory Ramos *Michael Horrigan Trivia *The colonization of Mars was a major plot point in Bungie's Marathon. *Although Mars has been terraformed, it is always portrayed as barren and dusty. *The large presence of weapons manufacturers on Mars is a reference to the fact that the planet was named after the Roman God of War, Mars. Gallery Misriah Armory 1.JPG|Misriah Armory. Sources Category:Mars